The Pharaoh Ramenhotep
His Divine Majesty, Ramenhotep, is the current leader of the Menaphite Faction and the God-King of the Kharidian Desert. He is the founder and chief banker of The Golden Bank of Sophanem. Early Childhood Ramenhotep was born on the 18th of Raktuber, in the year 146. Six years later, the young boy was orphaned, and he was evicted from his family home - humble as it was. He would spend a large portion of his childhood as a begger on the streets of the very city he would one day rule. He learned many lessons during those days, not all pleasant, but all necessary. It was that he found himself awash between groups of thieves and scoundrels. Ramen, as he was known then, was never a good liar growing up, and he suffered for this on the streets. But what he did have was a good business sense, and he used that talent to barter with older boys and gain respect among them. By the age of 10 he had earned enough money to buy into an apprenticeship, working for a papyrus maker. But in truth it was not all guile that had awarded him this new job. It was as much the respect with which the paper-maker had found for the boy and his street smarts. Ramen learnt the ways of the paper trade and it was not long before he began to take an interest on what exactly went on paper. So he taught himself how to read and write. By the age of twelve he could write in both the common language, Dwarvish, Fremennik, Bandosian, Armadylean Screach, and his own Menaphite vernacular. It was through this that he gained an interest in the great stories of Menaphite history, and learning to be proud of his Menaphite heritage. He would try to write stories modeled after these older tales, this became his true trade, and he began to write about the world around him. In The Garden of The Ibis Ramenhotep found himself inducted into the Legendary "Order of The Ibis". A fraternal guild of Ancient renown among the Menaphites that strives to preserve knowledge, promote learning, and provide equality for all - members of this guild were considered equal in ranking at lodge gatherings despite social, monetary, or religious status. It was here that as a young man, Ramenhotep continued his learning of different languages, mathematics, calligraphy, science, battlefield tactics, and medicine. He soon rose to Grandmaster of the order and from his nineteenth name day until his twenty-fourth he ran it like a well oiled machine. He used this power and influence to found the most successful Banking Institution on Gielinor to date. The Golden Bank of Sophanem A Lost Pharaoh Little is known about how Pharaoh Ramenhotep rose to power. But what is concrete is that it was not guile as much as it was seizing the moment when the Pharaoh Queen Khepri went into obscurity. What is also known is it was not through any underhanded coup d'etat or plot. But one way or another on the eve of what would be his twenty-fourth birthday. Ramenhotep became the 5th Pharaoh of The Menaphites, there was much celebration and the festivals lasted for two weeks. A Menaphite King Ramenhotep was now a King, but his claim was not total. Many disputed his rightful place upon the throne of Sophanem. Category:Characters Category:Menaphite Category:Kharidian Category:Humans Category:Royalty